


Breaking the cycle

by Devoted2pam



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy, screak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

It had been simmering for weeks. The lustful staring across crowded staff meetings, the subtle lip bite every time Brenda entered a room. The way Joan’s eyes seemed to follow her and devour her very being with a simple raise of a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. While Brenda was confident in her ability to detect when another woman was in to her, this wasn’t just any woman. This was Joan fucking Ferguson, the governor of Wentworth prison and Brenda’s superior; not that it stopped Brenda in the past. Brenda had just clocked out for the night, she was finished early today as she only had a half shift, just as well as the prisoners were being extra cunty today. She had just pulled up to her flat when her phone sounded. 

\- 7:30, dinner at my house. 

So, Joan had finally made a move, bold of her to assume Brenda didn’t have any other plans but she decided to play along. 

-Anything I can bring? She responded, after all she has always been a gracious guest. 

-Just yourself :)

She smiled as she put her phone away, lit a smoke and walked to her room to figure out what to wear to dinner with your boss. The fact that this boss was unbelieveably hot, and keenly aware of it was a bonus. She got in the shower as she contemplated all the ways this could go down tonight. She had been reading Joan’s signals for weeks and firing back as much as she was getting. She towel dried her dark brown curls as she stood in front of the closet naked. This wasn’t some ordinary get together, she had to dress to impress. This woman was all class and absolutely noticed every little detail about a person and how they are put together. She settled on black slacks and a crimson silk blouse with a v neck to accentuate her most delicious asset, and to ensure that Joan wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off them. She applied light makeup, with a cherry tinted lip color and some light perfume and headed out.  
She pulled up to Joan’s at 7:27, if there was one thing she knew for sure was that being late for Joan Ferguson was an absolute deal breaker. She knocked on the cherry red door, and as she heard heels getting closer she had a rush of nerves hit her like a frigid wind and knock the breath out of her. Joan opened the door and looked down at her guest as her eyes fell to Brenda’s ample cleavage her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip. 

“Hello Brenda, you look lovely. I’m glad you could make it. “ Joan purred as she held the door open for her guest to step through.  
“Thanks for the invite Governor”  
Joan chuckled, “I think we can drop the title for tonight, as this is most certainly not a work related engagement”  
Brenda cocked her head to the side and said, “Oh? What kind of engagement is this exactly?”  
Joan smirked as she slowly raked her eyes up and down Brenda’s frame, “ can’t colleagues have a meal together?” She said as she sauntered towards the kitchen. “Make yourself comfortable in the living room, can I offer you a drink? I have wine and vodka”  
Brenda walked into the living room and glanced over her shoulder, “vodka is great , thank you”. She looked at the book case as she eyed up the books, not at all surprised by the vast amount of Russian literature as well as the classics. “Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes” Joan said as she handed Brenda her tumbler of vodka. “Smells amazing in here, didn’t realize you were so skilled in the kitchen” Joan tilted her head to the side as she regarded her dinner companion, “I’m sure I have a few other skills you don’t realize as well” . Brenda raised an eyebrow as she smirked, “Can’t wait to see ‘em”. Joan regarded the woman in front of her, while seemingly undressing her with her laser precision stare. She admired every curve of the delightful Greek, every inch of her abundant breasts, hips and ass. Brenda watched as Joan fucked every part of her with her eyes, these two wanted each other and had been playing with innuendos and flirtatious body language for weeks now, and it would seem it’s time for Brenda to reap what she has sown. Joan was the first to break eye contact, as she timer in the kitchen went off, “Ah, dinner is ready, the dining room is through here” she indicated with a slight jerk of her chin. Ever the obedient officer, Brenda followed, “Is there anything I can help you with?” She offered as she set her drink down on the table. “Could you grab the carafe of water from the fridge please?” She said as she removed the casserole dish from the oven and set it on the counter. Brenda set the water down on the table and turned back to see Joan grabbing a salad from the fridge, she set it on the counter to add some dressing and lemon. Suddenly Joan felt finger tips lightly trailing up her forearm and turned her head slightly to the side to Brenda’s lips just inches from hers. “Are you seriously going to make me wait until after dinner before getting my mouth on you?”Brenda purred. Joan slowly put the dressing and salad tongs down and turned in the woman’s arms while raising an eyebrow. “That’s very bold of you Miss Murphy, what makes you think I want your mouth on me, hmm?” Brenda smiled, and Joan thought she might lose herself, god this woman was delightful. It was hard to find someone to match wit and humour with and she thought Brenda may very well be her equal in this department. “Oh, I’m assuming you do, Joan, since every time you’re near me your hips have some extra sway, and your eyes glint a shade of black as the follow me. Are you telling me you don’t want it? I can shut up right now if you like and we can be “Colleagues having a meal” “ she knew she was forcing Joan’s hand, but she also knew Joan needed and wanted someone like this, she needed the verbal dueling back and forth, someone to keep her on her toes. This could all backfire horribly if Joan didn’t make a move, Brenda could have read the signals wrong but she was fairly certain she didn’t. Just as she was about to back off, Joan grabbed her chin and brought her lips to slowly brush against the other woman’s, letting a sigh out against her eager mouth. Brenda shuddered as her eyes flickered shut, when they reopened they looked directly into the piercing brown gaze of the woman who at any moment could make her believe every signal she thought she saw wasn’t there. Joan licked Brenda’s mouth slowly, illiciting a whimper from the buxom brunette and then pressed her lips hard against Brenda’s as she grabbed the back of her neck to ground her to this beautiful creature. “Is that what you wanted Brenda” “Isn’t it what we both wanted, Joan?” Joan ran her nail gently down the front of Brenda’s blouse, pausing to make sure she grazed a now hardening nipple, causing Brenda to inhale sharply. “Hmm, yes it is, and much more; but dinner first then dessert.” She said with a wink and she turned back to the salad.


	2. Finally

34 minutes. 34 minutes of small talk sly smirks, 34 minutes of watching Joan’s mouth slowly chew her food and lick the remnants off of her lips. 2040 seconds of absolute torture for Brenda as she tried to patiently get through this meal without insisting that Joan put her bloody fork down and fuck her already. Brenda dabbed her mouth with her napkin and placed her fork back on the table, “this casserole is delicious Joan, thank you again for inviting me”. Joan looked up from her plate and smiled, “You’re quite welcome, and thank you it’s an old family recipe I don’t get to enjoy often”. Brenda pulled her chair out as she was about to clear the table but Joan put a hand up, “Please, take your drink back to the living room I’ll just throw these dishes in the dishwasher. “ “Are you sure? I don’t mind helping” “I insist, you’re my guest, please” Brenda grabbed her drink and headed back to the living room, glancing back to watch Joan get up from the table. That arse was mesmerizing , Brenda had admired it many times before in her uniform but that was nothing compared to her form fitting slacks she wore, that woman could wear a sack and still look fuckable beyond words. She sat on the couch, setting her drink on the table, ensuring a coaster underneath, somehow a ring on the table would probably not be a turn on for Joan. Her head snapped up as she heard Joan approaching, being in this woman’s presence set every part of Brenda’s body on fire, She felt both boiling hot and shivering cold simultaneously. Joan sat down beside her and crossed her legs slowly, she knew Brenda was watching her every move, she had known it for weeks. Every single thing she did in this woman’s presence was calculated, it was deliberate, it was slow and sensual and with every intention of leading up to this night. “So Miss Murphy, do tell me, what are your interests outside of Wentworth?”. Brenda stared into cinnamon eyes as she tried to figure out where this was going, Joan didn’t seem like the type for small talk yet here they were. “well I enjoy many things Joan, such as the smell of coffee in the morning, dipping my toes in the ocean on a cool day and commanding women both inside and outside of prison” she kept a straight face trying to decipher Joan’s reaction. Joan’s lip twitched slightly as it upturned into a smirk. “Hmm, I knew that I recognized a kindred soul in you. Would you like a tour of my home?”. Brenda finished her drink in one large gulp and set it on the table as she turned back towards Joan, “I’d love one”. Joan ushered Brenda to a set of stairs leading down, Brenda turned to her with upraised eyebrows and said, “Bedroom downstairs? That’s unusual, would of figured it was on the top floor. “ she started down the long staircase, “It is on the top floor” Joan replied with humour. As Brenda got to the bottom step she turned to her left and her eyes grew wide, she turned to Joan and cocked her head to the side as she smiled and slid her bottom lip between her teeth. “Well, I was not expecting to see this at all, but I have to say, I like your home Joan.” She chuckled. Brenda was standing in the middle of a dungeon, Joan’s personal Dungeon in fact. It was opulent and extravagant, equipped with a wall of floggers, whips, canes and paddles as well as a wall of cuffs, spreaders, collar’s, gag’s and blindfolds. She saw a sex swing set up in one corner and in the centre of the room was a beautiful St. Andrew’s Cross. She turned to Joan, who had been watching Brenda’s reaction to everything she saw. “Bloody impressive Joan, honestly this is breath taking” Joan smiled proudly, “Now Brenda, I suppose my next question should be which part of all this are you most comfortable with?” Brenda squinted her eyes as she took in what Joan was asking, “I’m a switch Joan, I can give just as well as I can take”, Joan ran her fingers over her bottom lip as she contemplated her next move, while she loved being in control at work and in most facets of her life she did also enjoy relinquishing it sporadically but it had to be to the right person. Brenda could see the questions all over Joan’s face, while the woman was normally impossible to read, at this moment, in this situation she was as transparent as a window. Brenda turned to Joan and cupped her behind her neck bringing her face down to meet her eager lips, she had wanted this woman’s mouth on her for weeks and she wasn’t about to wait any longer on semantics. Joan smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck as she licked Brenda’s mouth asking for entrance. Brenda groaned as she felt Joan’s exquisite tongue meld with hers as it so perfectly rubbed and slid against her. Jesus this woman could kiss, I mean it’s a well known fact women are much better kissers then men, but fuck me this was Devine! Brenda pulled away long enough to slide her hands under Joan’s shirt to lift it over her head, revealing a sheer black bra, leaving nothing to the imagination “Fucking hell” she breathed as she stared lustfully at the perfect ivory mounds in front of her. Joan smirked as she reached behind her to unclasp the bra and slide it off her arms tossing it to the side. She grabbed Brenda’s shirt and lifted it up over her head and ran her hands back down her collar bone to squeeze the large tits she had been fantasizing about for weeks now. “Hmm now these have been keeping me up at night imagining what they would feel like in my mouth” “well, guess it’s your lucky day then eh?” Brenda chirped, “hmm, indeed it is.” She practically ripped the offending garment off of Brenda’s body as she bent down to take one into her mouth she felt hands on either side of her face lift her back up, “ gunna have to wait a few more minutes love” Brenda drawled as she quickly made work of ridding Joan of her pants and underwear and guiding her to the cross, Joan quirked an eyebrow up and was about to speak when Brenda turned her and pushed her back against the cool wood. She made fast work of fastening her wrists and ankles to the structure and stepped back to look at the wall of floggers and paddles. “Lovely collection you have Joan, I look forward to testing some out.” She took down a leather slapper and brought it up to her face as she inhaled along the edge of it, “I love the smell of leather” she purred, Joan could only watch with amazement as this gorgeous creature made her way around the room collecting toys and supplies. This was a woman who knew what she was doing and the thought of that made Joan wet. Brenda stepped up to Joan with a ball gag in her hand, “are you comfortable with this Joan?” She said as she held it up for her to see. “Yes, perfectly” she replied as Brenda wrapped it around and secured it in the back, she came back to stand in front of Joan and admire her. “You look absolutely beautiful right now, do you know that? You’re a magnificent specimen my girl”. Joan blushed from the compliment as she felt herself squirm with need, Brenda ran her free hand down Joan’s neck to her breast, she cupped it in her hand and ran her thumb over the now strained nipple. She moved over to the now neglected breast and massaged it, caressing the nipple with her thumb until it was hard under her nail, she stepped back slightly looking up at Joan, she smiled never breaking eye contact as she brought the slapper down against her tits, without giving Joan a chance to adjust she continued her assault switching from one to the other in rapid succession ensuring she hit the nipple on the way down. Joan was breathing heavy through her nose, sounds that were almost inhumane, her eyes stayed on Brenda as she panted. Brenda set the instrument down as she turned to Joan, “Enjoying yourself yet?” , Joan nodded while her eyes consumed Brendas overflowing cleavage. Brenda took her bra and pants off leaving her in just her underwear, Joan made a whimpering noise that was almost music to Brendas ears. Brenda attached the meat hook to the St Andrews cross and once again asked, “ are you alright with this Joan?” , she nodded as she slowly started to rub her now soaking and swollen lips on the apparatus. Brenda stood in front of Joan, “look at you, you’re in quite the state aren’t ya? Rubbing yourself like some prized whore” Joan’s eyes fluttered shut then opened again to see Brenda smirking at her, she made whining noises like she was trying to speak so Brenda gently removed the ball gag and raised an eyebrow. “ I’ve been a very patient woman Miss Murphy but if you don’t bring those magnificent breasts closer to me I’m going to go feral” Brenda chuckled as stepped closer to Joan and rubbed her breasts against hers, eliciting a moan from Joan’s sweet mouth. “ is this what you needed, doll?” Joan looked at her with pleading eyes, “ more, please” . “ well since you’ve been such a good girl” Brenda chimed in. She undid Joan’s wrists and feet from the cross and helped massage some feeling back into them as Joan led her over to the sex swing, Without word Brenda got into the sling as Joan attached the leather straps and buckles securing her into a recliner sitting position. Joan walked over to a drawer and took out a harness and dildo, slipped it onto her shapely hips and secured the toy in place. Turning back to Brenda she smiled, “ I’ve been waiting weeks to fuck you with my cock” Brenda shuddered, she loved when women talked dirty and crass during sex. Joan walked over and grabbed the strap on either side of Brendas hips and pulled her closer bringing her in for a surprisingly gentle kiss. Brenda could feel the shaft of the toy against her wet slit and she groaned at the contact, Joan aligned the head of the cock with Brendas dropping cunt and slammed into her. Brenda threw her head back with a gasp as Joan used the leather straps in her hands as leverage to impale the woman over and over. Brendas breathing was coming fast, as she looked at Joan, with her hooded eyes full of pure unfiltered lust. “Are you close already Brenda? That was fast, such an eager slut you are” Brenda smiled as she panted, “more Joan, ahhh fuck yes, pound me harder you bitch”. Joan chuckled as she feared her hips back as the swing swung towards her causing the brunette in the swing to start convulsing while praying to a higher power. “ fucking hell” Brenda panted, “ you sure know how to work that cock” , “ a compliment? I’m touched Brenda” she smirked, “ I’m also extremely wet, I do hope you plan on taking care of that” Brenda smiled and laughed, “ yes , Governor”


End file.
